


Suga Knows Best

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Suga convinces Daichi to let him set up a blind date.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Suga Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for the Orange Court exchange! A friend gave me the prompt for this fic, hope you enjoy!
> 
> https://images-ext-2.discordapp.net/external/LLVrZzgippQkghlG7K_Ki23ijOp8NBUow3BHGZ_OoV4/https/66.media.tumblr.com/64273eecc894df82fc397a2fbde470a9/tumblr_p9b2q7pp8I1uby7nmo1_1280.jpg?width=663&height=671 this is the prompt

Suga sits on the top of Daichi’s desk, a piercing gaze aimed at him to compel him to glance over. Daichi promptly ignores him and continues his English homework. This is not the reaction Suga apparently wants.

Suga takes Daichi’s pencil, finally making him look up. “Yes, Suga?”

“I got you a date,” Suga grins, crossing his legs.

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“A date,” Suga explains. “I got you a date!”

“I don’t recall asking for a date,” Daichi points out, leaning back in his chair.

“You agreed to last week when we went out for dinner with Asahi,” Suga reminds, waving a hand. “I knew you’d forget.”

Daichi has to think back to the previous week, when Suga invited him and Asahi for dinner at a nearby karaoke place.

(Of course, Suga made Asahi and him sing far too catchy K-Pop and country songs as well as the classic Bohemian Rhapsody bop; Suga’s music taste is quite interesting to say the least).

They were too tired but happy and as they rapidly consumed their food after an hour of singing, the conversation turned into dating news. As in, none of them having news concerning dating to report on. Asahi went to the bathroom (traitor) right before Suga turned to Daichi and asked if he could find him a boyfriend. Daichi was too busy eyeing the rest of the onion rings and agreed, to get him to change the subject. Which it did. But at a cost.

“I didn’t mean it,” Daichi explains. He just really wanted those onion rings and Suga’s arm was blocking the basket of the fried goodness.

“That’s your fault, not mine.” Suga smiles and to anyone else, it’d appear to be the smile of an angel. But Daichi knows Suga too well and is aware that it’s the scheming look of a disguised devil. “Be ready this Friday, 7:00 at the sushi place right off campus. Okay?”

Daichi sighs. It wouldn’t be fair to whoever his blind date is to back out. He can give at least ten minutes of his time and if they didn’t bond— or as the kids say, vibe, then he could quickly explain what happened, then they’ll go on their merry separate ways.

It’s not even been a month since the start of school and already Suga is on his scheming ways. Daichi isn’t even surprised.

“I need to head back to my dorm,” Suga says after checking the time on his phone. “Need to pick up my books for a study group. Chemistry is going to kick my ass.”

“My roommate is majoring in chemistry,” Daichi says. “You really need to meet him. Surprised you haven’t yet, given how much you love to gossip.”

Suga rolls his eyes. “Our schedules never seem to line up. I’ll meet him eventually and spread embarrassing stories of high school to him. Bye!” He slips on his shoes and waves.

Daichi shakes his head and bids him goodbye before returning to his homework.

Friday will be interesting.

He tells himself those onion rings better be worth it.

~~

Daichi prompts arrive at 6:55 on the dot at the sushi restaurant and gets a good table. He chooses to sit facing the door so he can see if his blind date walk through the door. Suga made him wear his nicest button-up shirt, so he could tell his blind date that Daichi is wearing and be recognizable.

Daichi asked why he didn’t give him the blind date’s number.

Suga said Daichi asked too many questions.

Daichi hopes he doesn’t look too nervous, but he is a little.

He tries to pass the time playing a game on his phone that he doesn’t usually play but his little brother downloaded for him and he never bothered to delete it.

The plan to see if the blind date would walk in failed, as he didn’t hear the door open. Okay, maybe killing aliens in fiery UFOs is pretty fun after all.

“Are you my blind date?” a familiar voice asks.

Daichi looks up, eyes widening. “Kuroo?” he asks incredulously. Is this some type of joke? Suga wouldn’t be that cruel and he thinks he knows Kuroo well enough to not play around with someone’s feelings.

“Well,” Kuroo says, adjusting his rolled-up shirt sleeves. “I had no idea we played for the same team, Sa’amura.”

“You really can call me Daichi, you know,” he replies. “Especially since we were paired up for a blind date.”

“You know Suga?” Kuroo pulls out the chair and sits down across from him. At least he also looks a tad nervous. That calms Daichi somehow.

“Yeah, he’s my best friend,” he answers, adjusting his collar. “How do you know him?”

“I made the study group for chemistry and he joined. Mentioned he had a friend he wanted to set up and thought I would be perfect for him. You’re the him.” Kuroo pokes Daichi’s foot with his own. It’ll be a long night.

“I kept telling him he needed to meet my roommate,” Daichi says, shaking his head in amusement. Fate is a funny thing. “Turns out he already knew you.”

“I didn’t tell him we were roommates, so you know for sure he was never pulling your leg,” he says.

Daichi won’t lie and claim he’s not attracted to Kuroo. He’s quite handsome and not to mention a dork. And he kind of… likes dorks. He never liked the handsome pricks, like Suga’s roommate Oikawa appears to be, but if Suga can stand him, then he must not be that bad. But Kuroo is even on the volleyball team with him. He’s seen him in action, and he’s incredibly hardworking and a great team player.

But Daichi never planned to make a move on his roommate, for fear of making things bad if they ever were to break up.

Along with the arguably bigger issue of Daichi not even knowing Kuroo liked guys. The plan was to… forget he ever had a puppy crush on his roommate and move on with his life.

Easier said than done when his roommate is on a blind date with him and more importantly, didn’t go, “Not interested, but thanks!”

In fact, Kuroo seemed determined to stay and have a proper date.

Maybe this won’t be so bad after all…

~~

“I’m waiting for my thank you, Daichi,” Suga says as a greeting the next time they meet.

Daichi dramatically sighs. “I suppose your idea wasn’t bad, this time,” he grins.

“Hey!”


End file.
